isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Nieuws 2011 (tweede kwartaal)
Dit is het nieuws van 2011 (tweede kwartaal). Kijk hier voor het nieuws van 2011 (eerste kwartaal). Kijk hier voor het nieuws van 2011 (derde kwartaal). April *'4': Koning Ernst Frederik van Kronenburg heeft verrassend de econoom Hans Dankert benoemd tot Adviseur Generaal. Dankert werd benoemd in plaats van PvG-leider Ewald de Haan de Cronenburg, die voor de partijleider van ROOS!, Sigurd Jörgensen, onbespreekbaar was geworden na recente uitspraken van De Haan de Cronenburg over Palana en ook Chimor. Aan Dankert, die eveneens PvG-lid is, nu de taak om een stabiele coalitieregering te vormen die de regering van Ernst-Piter Strikwerda moet opvolgen. Dankert begint in de loop van de week met de consultatierondes bij de Noordkamerpartijen. *'10': De UGDC, een samenwerkingsorganisatie tussen de CPFD, de EDCC, enkele buitenlandse regeringen en lokale opstandelingen, hebben sinds vandaag een nieuwe bondgenoot: de VN. De UGDC heeft samen met de VN meer druk uitgeoefend op de JEC, en in het bijzonder president Victòr Fordura. Zo'n beetje het hele Kambadoriaanse volk wil dat de president aftreed, omdat is bewezen dat hij schuldig is aan onder andere machtsmisbruik en corruptie. Fordura weigert echter af te treden. De UGDC en de VN proberen dit conflict te verzwijgen om zo te voorkomen dat Fordura steun weet te krijgen van enkele leiders uit het Midden-Oosten, waar gelijkende conflicten spelen. Hoewel ze alles doen om oorlog te voorkomen, geven ze Fordura nog een maand om af te treden. Maar als dit dan nog niet gebeurt is, zal er toch echt oorlog volgen. Stiekem hopen de leiders van de UGDC natuurlijk dat een groep opstandelingen, die geen grote oorlog afwachten, tegen Fordura zal vechten. *'20': In Kronenburg is een rel ontstaan rondom prins Willem Lodewijk, de jongste broer van koning Ernst Frederik. Naar vandaag bekend werd, heeft de 27-jarige prins een deal gesloten met de televisiezender O3 over het maken van een realitysoap rondom zijn persoon. Hoeveel de zender van miljardair Oscar A. Ottendorf Okrilla de prins hiervoor betaalt, is niet duidelijk. Er is met verbazing en onbegrip gereageerd op het initiatief van de prins en er wordt een onderzoek gestart naar mogelijke politieke, staatkundige en diplomatieke implicaties als de partijen hun voornemen doorzetten. De prins heeft momenteel naar verluidt een relatie met de Karstoniaanse prinses Lovisa; als die ook betrokken wordt in de serie, kan dat ook buiten Kronenburg verstrekkende gevolgen hebben. In maart moest het societyblad Public nog stiekem gemaakte foto's van het koppel afstaan aan het koninklijk huis; wat de prins bewogen heeft om zich nu toch aan alle kanten door camera's te laten omgeven, is menigeen een raadsel. *'29': Het kroonprinselijk huwelijk in Londen wordt onder meer bijgewoond door de Isselse koning en koningin en, opvallend, de nieuwe kroonprinses Marne. Mei *'1:' Vanmorgen om 10:00 uur (lokale tijd), op het Eénheidsplein in Jolka, is de Dag van de Arbeid gevierd met een parade waaraan behalve arbeiders ook legereenheden deelnamen die o.a. produkten van de wapenindustrie lieten zien.Aan het einde van de middag was er als afsluiting een popconcert. *'3:' In Kronenburg hebben koning Ernst I van Kronenburg en Adviseur Generaal Hans Dankert gisteren de nieuwe regering voorgesteld aan de pers. In april werd al bekend dat de twee grootste partijen, beide winnaars van de laatste parlementsverkiezingen, samen een coalitie zullen vormen: de PvG en ROOS!. Dankert zelf wordt minister-president. Andere opvallende figuren in de nieuwe Oostkamer zijn Sigurd Jörgensen (ROOS!) op buitenlandse zaken en Hein Swabedissen (ROOS!) op ruimtelijke ordening. Swabedissen was in 2003 en 2004 al eens minister op dat ministerie voor de Democratische Partij van de Groenen, één van de voorgangerpartijen van ROOS!. Jörgensen was onder meer burgemeester van Oud-Kronenburg en directeur van het Ylieen-Centrum, een suborganisatie van de AGL. Etto Reer (PvG) keert terug op financiën, terwijl Thomas Bouma (PvG) minister van economische zaken wordt. Op defensie komt Evelien Popma-de Burch (PvG). Op binnenlandse zaken komt Wojciech Jędrzejewicz (ROOS!), die, zoals zijn naam al doet vermoeden, van Poolse afkomst is. Bij de staatssecretariaten blijft alleen Jolanda Keimpema-Keizer (PvG) op haar post op AGL-zaken. Barbara Taffijn-Åsby (ROOS!) neemt OAS-zaken voor haar rekening, terwijl Arnout Carstens (PvG) binnenlandse veiligheid gaat doen. Een volledige lijst van de nieuwe ministers en staatssecretarissen is te zijner tijd op de website van Kronenburg http://www.dulminis.nl/kronenburg/ te aanschouwen. De nieuwe regering zal morgen door de Noordkamer bevestigd worden. *'6': In Insulantis is besloten na een interessant debat om vóór de volgende verkiezingen het systeem van regeringsvorming te wijzigen. Eind mei zal er een voorstel komen, maar zal dus pas ingaan met de eerst volgende coalitievorming - waardoor is besloten de stemming uit te stellen, om de huidige regering de regeerperiode uit te laten zitten, omdat het een grondwetswijziging betreft. Het lijkt erop dat de gehele kamer voor zal stemmen. *'7': Het is in Issel 26 graden, lokaal is het zelfs nog warmer. Dit zijn uitzonderlijke temperaturen voor mei. Het warmste land van Europa wordt Issel net niet: dat is op deze 7e mei Nederland met 28 graden. *'15': In It Ton, dit jaar de Culturele Hoofdstad van de AGL, wordt door de Isselse televisie in een marathonuitzending van 12 uur lang aandacht geschonken aan de verschillende minderheidstalen in de AGL-landen en ook voor talen die daarbuiten gesproken worden (zo is er een reportage over Isselse en Steenverse radiomakers die op bezoek zijn in het Saterland). Ook in sommige andere AGL-landen is de marathonuitzending te zien geweest. *'21': Een Amerikaanse geestelijke voorspelt voor deze dag de apocalyps. Zowel religieuzen als mensen die er de spot mee drijven verzamelen zich om het einde der tijden af te wachten, maar er gebeurt niks. Juni thumb | right | 150px | De komkommer zorgde in [[Issel voor controverse]] *'2': In Issel wordt er gedebatteerd over de vraag of ook Issel de import van Europese groenten aan banden moet leggen. Issel kent een lange traditie van economisch protectionisme, maar dit protectionisme heeft men de laatste jaren moeten laten varen, o.m. vanwege het AGL-lidmaatschap. De conservatie oppositie maakte handig van de Komkommercrisis gebruik door juist voor meer protectionisme en minder globalisering te pleiten. Het debat wordt uiteindelijk een heel principieel, zuiver politiek debat waarbij links en rechts tegenover elkaar komen te staan. Minister van Economie Tjel Fenkar geeft niet toe aan de oppositie: er komt geen importverbod. *'5': Oppositiepartijen voeren in Langheul actie tegen de invoer van Europese groente. Een tegendemonstratie van linkse studenten loopt uit de hand doordat er daarbij met komkommers wordt gegooid. Oppositieleider Gear Allin loopt een blauw oog op, maar neemt het sportief op: "Mijn fout, had ik me maar tegen taugé moeten uitspreken." *'18': De traditionele boottocht op de nationale feestdag, waarbij de koninklijke familie van Langheul naar Endeheim vaart, verloopt zonder onregelmatigheden. Gewezen prinses Arna, die nu enkel nog de titel Ridder van het Groene Kruis draagt, was toch aanwezig op de koninklijke aak, net als de voormalige kroonprins en zijn nieuwe vriendin. De verhoudingen binnen de koninklijke familie lijken ontspannen te zijn. *'21': Bij een gasexplosie in een woonhuis in de Isselse stad Beireton vallen twee doden. Eén van de doden is het Isselse model Ine Farsil, dat op het punt stond internationaal door te breken. 2011_2 Categorie:2011